


Cancun

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur Shappey is an eternal cockblock., Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite best efforts, Arthur Shappey will always be found a source of exasperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancun

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I put a lot more effort into the summary than I did into the work itself. (And like 3 hours more but that's neither here nor there.)

Arthur. It’s always Arthur. If you ever have anything you want to hide, Arthur is sure to pick it out. A captain sitting uncomfortably in the company of the co-pilot. A rather dark trail of bite marks down said co-pilot’s neck and shoulder. The smell of sweat on both of them despite the hotel staying rather cool. If it wasn’t unethical to hit your boss’s kid, there was a good chance that he might find himself on the receiving end of a toss out of the room. Alas, the pilots just have to deal with someone underfoot as one tries to remember and the other tries to bury the previous night’s events.


End file.
